


Red Beard   (And I don't mean the dog)

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg notices Mycroft is growing a beard. Greg likes it. A lot.





	Red Beard   (And I don't mean the dog)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> Silly little ficlet from a prompt from @mottlemoth on Tumblr - Stop growing that beard (or I will have to f*@$ you)!

The first time Greg noticed it, he was at Baker Street talking with Sherlock about a case. Mycroft was standing near the fireplace, swirling the amber liquid of a drink in his hand, listening to their conversation but not participating. Greg had never seen Mycroft in any way other than clean shaven and dressed to perfection. But he almost thought he saw a hint of ginger facial hair sprouting along his jaw. He didn't want to stare, but damn if the sight didn't cause a little flutter in his belly. 

The next time Greg saw it, Mycroft had stopped into Scotland Yard. The beard was starting to fill in, the fine hairs coming together to resemble the soft fur of a red fox. How he'd love to pet that fur... um beard... wait, what was Mycroft saying? 

"Inspector, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yeah, sure. You were saying?" Get a hold of yourself Greg!, he thought to himself as he squirmed in his chair. He was glad he was sitting down, his desk preserving what remained of his dignity.

The final time he saw it, the time that finished him off, was when Mycroft dropped by his flat on a Friday night after a long and exhausting week at work. He was tired and his self control was practically nil. Mycroft stood at his door, dressed in an immaculate charcoal suit with blue tie and pocket square. Which nicely complemented his blue eyes and lush, full chestnut beard. Greg could feel the heat consuming his body, flushing him from his head to his toes. 

"Gregory, are you all right?" Mycroft said, squinting his eyes. "You look ill."

"Aw, fuck it" said Greg, grabbing Mycroft by his tie and pulling him into his flat. He pushed Mycroft up against the wall, spreading his legs with his knee, and began rutting against Mycroft's thigh. 

"Gregory" , Mycroft panted, "what has gotten into you?" as he arched his neck backwards, granting Greg access to his long and slender neck. 

"I don't know", huffed Greg, nuzzling his nose into the fine hairs of the beard. The smell was intoxicating, a spiced citrus scent. Greg found himself getting light-headed and hard. His hands pawed at Mycroft's shirt collar, deftly undoing the tie and popping the buttons on his shirt. He was rewarded by a glimpse of the delicate tawny hairs sprouting on Mycroft's chest. 

"Holy shit Myc, I'm gonna fucking lose it! That beard, this chest hair!" he exclaimed, while peppering light kisses down his sternum.

"Inspector", Mycroft gasped while carding his fingers through Greg's hair, guiding him gently lower. "If this meager hair is having this effect on you, I have something even more plush that I think you would appreciate." 

Greg nearly lost it right there, fumbling with Mycroft's belt, roughly pushing his pants down so they gathered at his feet. And what a sight to behold. A dense thatch of wiry copper hairs, protecting their regal prize which was standing proudly at attention. Greg wasted no time taking the member in his mouth, laving it from root to tip with his tounge....

Later, they were lying in bed, both sated and relaxed. Mycroft began to stir under Greg's slack form. Greg lifted his head and gazed into his lover's eyes. "Hey gorgeous", he said, stroking his fingers through his beard. 

"My facial hair is quite the turn on for you, I gather?" said Mycroft with a glint in his eyes and a quirk of his lips. Gregory hummed, nodding in blissful agreement. "Then I shall endeavor to keep it, if this is my reward." 

"Sounds like a plan to me!" smiled Greg, pulling the covers over their heads and leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
